Sonic's Halloween
by Smokestep
Summary: One-shot about how Sonic and Tails spent their Halloween this year. Happy Halloween everyone!


**Sonic's Halloween **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Sonic characters.

**Smokestep: **Happy Halloween!

* * *

><p>"So, ready to scare some kids Sonic?"<p>

"Why, yes, I am, Tails."

Sonic, in his Werehog form, was relaxing on Professor Pickle's couch, drinking a cup of tea, while Tails was pouring bags of chocolate into a Halloween themed bowl.

Where else would our two heroes be on October 31st? On Halloween, Sonic and Tails would happily give out candy to trick-or-treaters at Professor Pickle's lab. Either that or they're unintentionally receiving a variety of sweets from other people.

But this year was different. Sonic was in the form Eggman had cursed him with. Yes, the one with the fangs, claws, long fur, stretchy arms, and a slower running speed. Otherwise known as the Werehog.

I know what you're thinking. And no, Dark Gaia is threatening the world no more. Dark Gaia is long gone, never to be back until a million years have passed.

So now you're probably wondering why Sonic is in the Werehog form. Well, the answer's simple. Sonic discovered how to channel his power to transform into the Werehog, and keep that form for as long as he pleases. So after Halloween's over, he'll change back into his normal, spiky self.

So tonight, Tails would hand out the candy, while the makeshift werewolf would scare their unlucky visitors, who would receive quite a frightening when they had originally come to get candy.

Sonic would be about the only scary thing at Professor Pickle's place, apart from a scarecrow that talked when people walked past it. Professor Pickle didn't care about terrifying innocent kids, but he didn't mind it when other people did. After all, it had been Tails' idea to get the scarecrow in the first place, while he and the Pickle shopped for this year's decorations.

But his lab was festive, decorated with orange lights, fake black widows, and ghosts.

Sonic, irritably growling under his breath, glanced at the clock.

_7:55. Only a few more minutes._

Trick-or-treaters usually begin gathering candy at around eight, when the sun starts to set, so it's understandable why he was becoming impatient, for he was eager to start scaring people. Even if he saved people on a day-to-day basis, it doesn't mean he can't have a mischievous side, though the parents won't forgive him very easily for frightening their children, but they'll get over it. After all, he has saved the world plenty of times. If they want to hold a grudge, that's their problem. Not that Sonic would care anyway.

Right on the verge of eight-o-clock, Sonic and Tails heard the doorbell ring, and Sonic smirked and started creeping out the window, careful not to make any noise. He glanced back at Tails, making sure he knew the plan.

The fox smiled and gave him a thumbs-up sign, and gestured for him to get a move on.

Sonic stalked up to the front yard, and readied himself for the scare. Meanwhile, a group of three girls were whispering to each other, deciding whether to leave or stay after a minute had passed.

They were surprised, however, they weren't frightened, when Sonic springed out from behind the bushes and roared. Sonic gave them a confused look and then face-palmed when he realized he recognized them, therefore in turn, they recognized him and weren't scared. It was Ippolita and a two of her friends. All three were dressed in vampire costumes.

"Hey, Sonic, nice costume!" Ippolita complimented him.

"Thanks. Yours' are fantastic too," Sonic said, rather awkwardly.

"Thanks a lot," Lilly, the youngest of the group, said.

"Can we get candy now?" Rachel asked, looking at the door, looking rather confused. "Where's Tails?"

"I'll get him," Sonic replied, knocking on the door loudly, catching the fox by surprise. Nonetheless, he grabbed the bowl of candy and ran up to the door. He opened it up and greeted them. "Happy Halloween!" he said, giving Sonic a questioning glance.

Sonic shrugged as he walked back inside the lab and sat back down onto the sofa.

Tails returned a moment later and set the bowl down on a glass table. "Why didn't you scare them?"

"Believe me, I tried. But they know me, so they're not scared of me, "Sonic growled, rather dejectedly.

"I'm sure someone you don't know will show up, and they will be scared of you," Tails predicted, cheering Sonic up in the process.

"You're right. I'll just have to wait. And that's what I'll do."

* * *

><p><strong>§ Two Hours Later §<strong>

* * *

><p>"Not one single person has been scared of me!" Sonic yelled after his latest attempt at frightening someone failed.<p>

"You can't give up now!" Tails argued. "You will scare someone tonight. Just wait and see."

* * *

><p><strong>§ Thirty Minutes Later §<strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic, staring outside the window with nothing better to do, spotted something that peaked his interest.<p>

_Finally_, he thought as he saw a small child walking up the street, towards the lab, someone he didn't know.

He gave Tails a signal and the young fox understood it as if Sonic had said it out loud. Sonic quietly slipped out the front door and hid behind the bushes and waited for the kid to come closer. Sonic was about to jump at the kid until he realized it wasn't a kid. It was an old man, and not just any old man, but the old man that was the guardian of the Spagonia Gaia Gate.

_Otto? What's he doing here? _Sonic questioned to himself as the guardian knocked on the door and yelled out trick-or-treat. It would've been hilarious to watch if Sonic hadn't been so confused.

Immediately recognizing Otto's voice, Tails opened the door, holding the candy bowl, and offered Otto a piece.

"A piece? That's all I get? That's discrimination!" the elder complained.

Judging by the look on Tails' face, he obviously wasn't expecting such an outburst. But he obliged and handed the old man more candy.

Unable to stand watching this with no answers, Sonic walked out from behind the bushes. "Hey, Otto, no offense, but why are you here, _trick-or-treating_?" Sonic asked in the most polite voice he could muster.

"What? Can't a guy trick-or-treat anymore these days?" after he said that he stumbled away. "Youth these days!" Sonic heard him mutter as he departed.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other confusedly and shrugged their shoulders in unison, then returned inside.

"How did you not recognize Otto?" Tails asked, exasperated.

"I don't know. I guess I was just getting excited."

Tails sighed and said, "You are hopeless, aren't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>§ Eleven-O-Clock §<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to get a chance to scare anybody this year, am I?" Sonic asked Tails, glancing at the fox from where he sat on the sofa. He had now resorted to watching T.V.<p>

"I don't know. I guess so. Not many people would still be trick-or-treating this late," his friend answered in between mouthfuls of the left-over chocolate.

"Tails, you shouldn't be eating all that candy," Sonic advised, looking at the bowl, still half full.

"I wasn't going to," Tails mumbled guiltily.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Sonic ran up to the window, checking to see who it was.

"Hey Tails, guess what."

"What?"

"I think I finally found my victims for the year," Sonic answered, smiling mischievously, his sharp fangs showing.

"You'd better be right about this, Sonic."

"Don't worry, I am," Sonic stated, climbing out the window again, cautious not to be seen, while Tails picked up the candy bowl.

A second later, he heard a loud roar. Then screams pierced the air, and Tails ran outside to see who Sonic's 'prey' was, and to give them their candy, if they were still there. But Tails, after hearing the terror in the screams, didn't think there'd still be anyone there.

His suspicions were right, as Sonic, with a proud expression on his face, was the only person standing outside the door. He was back in his normal form, probably having changed back after the kids left.

"I love Halloween," he said turning back to glance up at Tails. "Now let's go have us some candy," he continued, running back inside.

Tails smiled, proud that Sonic finally scared someone, and followed inside after him. "It took you long enough," he said as he joined the now-lazy hedgehog on the couch.


End file.
